It is well known in the art to carry out certain semiconductor and manufacturing operations under conditions of high or moderate vacuum. One of the conventional processes in carrying out such operations is to introduce a reagent vapor into the vacuum system where the vapor reacts with the semiconductor devices undergoing treatment or preparation.
Reservoirs in the form of bubblers and in other forms are well known in the industry. One of the industry standards is the quartz bubbler sold by J. C. Schumacher Company. Such bubblers may be used in connection with the system described in the aforementioned co-pending patent application.
The prior art systems are generally suitable for use and in shipment, but where the chemical reagents contained in the container is toxic, flammable or otherwise hazardous, a greater measure of safety is greatly to be desired, and may be necessary for adequate safety with respect to the shipping of certain reagents.
Breakseals on quartz or glass containers are known, and a unique breakseal arrangement is involved in the J. C. Schumacher Company bubbler design. Such breakseals, however, are limited to rather small diameters. An important feature of this invention is a large diameter breakseal which obviates the introduction of small particles into the reagent vessel.
Another important feature of the present invention is that the breakseals are able to withstand very large hydraulic forces such as may occur when the inertia of the contents causes the contents to move with considerable force against the seal such as may occur when the container is dropped or motion is otherwise decelerated rapidly.